1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus in which a platen for supporting a recording medium is movable.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, in a recording apparatus, a platen is disposed in opposed relationship with a recording head, and to effect recording, recording paper must be inserted between the platen and the recording head. To insert the recording paper therebetween, the paper is inserted, for example, into a paper insertion port provided at the rear of the apparatus while depressing a feed switch or the like. However, if the leading edge of the paper is forced into the insertion port, the leading edge of the paper may sometimes not be properly nipped between feed rollers in the apparatus and thus, insertion of the paper has been very cumbersome.
A recording apparatus as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings has been proposed (this apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 35410/1984). In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 designates a roll sheet contained in the recess of a paper case 8. The paper drawn out from the roll sheet 1 is guided to a printing head 6 via a guide 9. Above the roll sheet 1, a paper cover 2 is provided for rotation about a shaft 4. This paper cover has a portion thereof providing a platen portion opposed to the printing head 6, and also has a tension roller 3 adapted to be urged against a feed roller 5 provided in the guide 9.
In the construction described above, when the paper is to be set between the platen portion 2a and the printing head 6, the paper cover 2 may first be opened in the direction of arrow a to set the roll sheet 1 in the paper containing portion 8, and the paper may be drawn out from the roll sheet 1 and placed onto the feed roller 5 and the printing head 6, and finally the paper cover 2 may be closed in the direction of arrow b. However, even this example of the prior art suffers from the following disadvantage.
In the recording apparatus of this type according to the prior art, particularly when the platen unit is in its opened position, if a force is suddenly applied from outside the platen unit, the platen supporting portion of the printer (recording apparatus) body will be deformed or damaged under an excessively great force This has led to the possibility of serious trouble.
Particularly, if an object falls onto the apparatus or the operator's hand suddenly touches the apparatus during the operation thereof, an excessively great force acts in a vertical direction and therefore, a large-scale reinforcing structure has been necessary to accommodate this force.